


To prove yourself

by Infinite_Dimension



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Secret Crush, doomfist not showing his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: Doomfist x reader fanfic.You always wanted to be part of Talon, you never thought that their boss could be... This kind.





	To prove yourself

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
Still, hope ya like!
> 
> Translation :
> 
> No manches = No way  
Lo siento = Sorry
> 
> Maybe I will make a second part! :D

**" Perhaps it is best that you leave." **The voice said repeating over and over again in your head.  
You tried showing them what you are made off and still... It was not good enough.  
What else could they expect from you? Perhaps it indeed is for the best...  
\----

You tried fitting in with Talon as you felt like an outcast, you wanted to be close to the ones you look up to,  
In your eyes, they were not only 'bad guys' but just misunderstood people that came together for one cause.

Finally, you could prove that you are worthy of becoming a member of Talon.  
they all agreed on giving you a chance, a chance to join Reaper and Moira in a mission to get an item they needed for their next step.  
You did not get your official Talon outfit yet but you already felt part of the team.

Sombra even laughed and told some jokes to you, she already felt like a big sister. A sister you always wanted to have.  
But one thing seemed... A little odd? A little strange...

Everyone told you how evil and mean the boss of Talon was.  
His name was Doomfist, a big man with a giant fist.  
Some people were afraid of him, some wanted to avoid him.  
After all who would not be scared of a man that killed his mentor...  
The stories you have heard were very terrifying ...  
When you needed to talk to him, to convince him that you belonged here, it made you very nervous and a little scared but...

When you finally had a talk with the boss, it was not like you expected.  
He asked you some questions while you were sitting in front of him, a desk was between you and him.  
Doomfist asked you why you wanted to be part of his team, what your abilities were and more.  
The way he talked was very polite and calm.  
It was not like the man of the stories, it was more like a man... A man that missed something in his life...  
Mostly the man listened to you and nodded but when you were ready with the talk, Akande accepted your help with a mission  
This mission was, of course, a test to see how strong you are.

After the conversation with the man, Sombra came to you, she wanted to know how well you did and what Doomfist told you.  
When you explained what happened, the woman could not stop looking at you with a surprised expression on her face.

**"No manches... Are you for real?" **She said like Sombra was not believing you.  
**"Of course... Why would I lie about such a thing?" **You replied with a serious expression on your face  
Clearly, you did not understand what was so weird about the talk you had with the Talon boss.

**"Lo siento, It's just that I never heard someone talking that good about the big boss," **Olivia said with a soft chuckle escaping her mouth.** " Seems like he likes you."**

Those words were stuck in your head for a whole time, even when you were busy with the Talong mission you had.  
Everything went good until you made a mistake and revealed the location of the three of you.

You felt bad about it, about the fact that you made the mission fail but things even turned out worse...  
When trying to run away, you hurt yourself hurt. 

You could not move your leg anymore... There was a sharp pain in your leg... Moira needed to help you escape from the villans...  
They did not succeed in their mission... Thanks to you...

\----

**" Perhaps it is best that you leave." **Was the first thing you heard from Doomfist as Moira treated your leg and told him what happened.  
You were lying in the bed of the medic room as you needed to rest your leg and let it heal, but after hearing those words, you could not help but feel a little unuseful.

** "But why! Only because I made one mistake!"** You could not help but argue with the Talon boss. you worked so hard getting this far... Getting this chance.  
** " I screwed up, I know but... Give me another chance!"** You almost begged while looking away from Doomfist.

Akande's eyes were focused on you, his eyes then going to your leg and then back to you.  
** " I need strong people in my team. Not... People who... get hurt that easily."**

The words were ice-cold, like bullets piercing through your heart.  
A feeling of insecureness and sadness appeared.  
Your eyes now looking at the man who was now closer, he was now standing next to your bed.  
** "This won't happen again. I am strong." ** Your voice sounded very serious, your eyes now looking right into his brown eyes.

There was no anger visible, only... Regret?  
Was he worried about you?

A silent appeared in the room, both of you looking away from each other.  
After a few seconds, Doomfist let out a sigh.  
**"I know you can do better. A second chance is what you get."**  
With those words, Akande left your room, closing the door behind him and leaving you alone.

\--------------------------


End file.
